


Shut Up And Drive

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ dances to Otabek, Lapdance, M/M, Touching, suggestive dancing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Otabek le dice a JJ que su estilo no es Eros. JJ le hará cambiar de parecer.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	Shut Up And Drive

— A ver si entendí. ¿Estabas mirando las rutinas de esa temporada y de repente te dieron ganas de usar Eros de Katsuki como programa?

— Sí, así fue — respondió Leroy. 

— Uh, qué interesante. ¿Por qué querías patinar con una canción así? 

— Podría darle un toque de sensualidad al JJ style, ¿no crees?

— ¿Ah si? ¿El eros es JJ style? Porque esa rutina se ve bastante sexual para mi, no suena a algo que haría Jean-Jacques Leroy. 

—¡No me subestimes Beka! — espetó el canadiense. 

— Lo sé, pero tienes que aceptar que no es algo a lo que normalmente estás acostumbrado a expresar. 

—¿Huh? — replicó molesto — Acaso... ¿Estás diciendo que no puedo expresar eros? 

— Estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas tú solo, simplemente no te imagino con una rutina así — Molestó el kazajo. 

— Beka, ¿me estás retando? — JJ se levantó de golpe y le apuntó con el dedo índice, aceptando el desafío, porque en su cabeza lo era — Entonces, ¡Voy a mostrarte todo el eros del que soy capaz!

— Oh, ¿ahora estás citando a Katsuki?

El canadiense. abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de eso y se revolvió los cabellos por la comparación mental, regresando a apuntar al kazajo quien le miraba con insana curiosidad — ¡Tú nada más espera!

El kazajo no pudo más que sonreír ante tal declaración, porque su plan había sido un éxito.

—Estaré esperando, Jean.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Otabek Altin solía estar preparado para muchas cosas, pero la bomba que entró a su cuarto le sorprendió ese día. Porque eso era. Una bomba de intensos ojos azules, moviéndose en frente de él al compás de un ritmo extraño para él, haciendo tic, tac, en su cabeza amenazando con explotar.

Jean había irrumpido en su habitación de un golpe con su teléfono en la mano y un parlante que colocó en una pequeña mesita. Cerró la puerta de golpe y con seguro y le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué rayos sucedía. 

Lo empujó hasta la cama, haciéndole sentarse y ahí fue donde lo dejó para colocarse en el centro del reducido espacio de su habitación, calculando con la mirada y los brazos tal y como si estuviera preparándose para patinar. Su ropa era ligeramente diferente, pantalón y chaqueta negros, con una camiseta roja debajo. El canadiense usó su teléfono para apretar un botón y la música brotó de su mini parlante. 

— ¿Jean? ¿Vas a mostrarme tu eros?

Preguntó el kazajo, curioso, a lo que recibió como respuesta una sonrisa de Leroy, quien llevó sus manos a la boca con su dedo índice en señal de que hiciera silencio, junto a una mirada llena de coquetería que intensificó guiñándole un ojo mientras el intro de la canción terminaba y el canadiense comenzaba a bailarla haciendo lip sync con la primera estrofa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta en el proceso.

  
  


"I've been lookin' for a driver who is qualified

So if you think that you're the one, step into my ride"

Leroy alargó su mano hacia el kazajo y movió los dedos en señal de invitación, recogiendo los brazos para contornear sus costados con sus manos hasta sus caderas, sus movimientos eran gráciles y sugestivos, sus ojos siempre fijos en la figura de Altin.

JJ arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás y con sus manos extendidas se recorrió el cuello de arriba hacia abajo, siguiendo su viaje por el pecho, desviándose a sus costados para detenerse y apoyarse en las caderas para los primeros tres golpes de la música moviéndolas hacia adelante.

— "So if you feel me let me know, know, know"

Sus manos se movieron hacia un lado y él se giró media vuelta para dejar ver su trasero agarrado por sus manos y empujar con ellas hacia adelante en el próximo verso, acariciándoselas suavemente en círculos en cada golpe.

— "My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode".

Dejó su trasero en paz deleitándose con la expresión de Otabek, quien estaba con la boca medio abierta y que le hizo sonreír con malicia al tiempo que tarareaba y bailaba. Hizo un gesto con las manos para dar tres giros subiendo los brazos terminando el estribillo y comenzando el coro dando pasos hacia adelante, pisando más fuerte que de costumbre para quedar tan cerca de Altin como para poder tocarlo.

— "So start me up and watch me go, go, go."

  
  


Las manos del canadiense se movieron peligrosamente hacia su vientre, acariciándose con el dedo índice desde abajo hacia arriba por su cremallera y usando el mismo dedo para recorrer el cuello de Altin, su mentón y finalmente sus labios, presionándolos, metiendo el dedo entre ellos para mojarlo un poco, Otabek no protestó.

— "Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean" 

JJ se inclinó hasta poder subir las piernas en el regazo de Otabek, una a cada lado de su cuerpo y moverse dos veces de arriba a abajo ya cantando en un susurro 

— "Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine".

Jean-Jacques tomó las manos de Altin y las hizo recorrer desde su pecho hasta el costado y del costado a la cadera terminando en su trasero, a lo que el kazajo no pudo evitar reaccionar debajo de su pantalón.

— "Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?...We can go all night " — Leroy se acercó al rostro del kazajo y tomó su boca entre los labios con la última frase de la canción — "Now shut up and drive".

El kazajo correspondió el beso con más hambre de la necesaria, y cuando se separaron, jadeó por aire, no solo por el beso sino por todo lo que acababa de ver, estaba sorprendido, anonadado y verdaderamente excitado.

— Jean, eso fue...

— ¿Suficiente eros para ti, ahora?

— Hmp. Tu estilo no es el eros. Prefiero tu estilo mucho más intenso. 

Leroy sonrió con suficiencia mientras sentía que el kazajo le apretaba el trasero con las manos en la misma forma como le había bailado.

— Pero ahora que me provocaste, tienes que responsabilizarte. 

El canadiense sonrió empujándolo para que cayera en la cama debajo de él

— Bueno, podrías empezar, Beka. 

El kazajo no se hizo esperar y lo atrajo hacia sí para atrapar la boca ajena en un fogoso beso, encendiendo los motores. Hoy daría un buen paseo por esas curvas, y haría que Jean no se arrepintiera.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. 
> 
> El título es ["Shut Up And Drive" de Rihanna](https://youtu.be/up7pvPqNkuU)


End file.
